


It’s a Series of One-Shots!!

by jamieaiken919



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Zombies
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I’ll tag more if needed, Primis Crew, Self-Insert, Ultimis Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: A place for all my little self shipping pieces that don’t fit in with any of my other works!
Relationships: Edward Richtofen/OFC, Edward Richtofen/Original Character(s), Edward Richtofen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Offshoot

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE 
> 
> AND WELCOME TO THE LAND OF ONE SHOTS
> 
> If you’ve been a reader of my other Zombies work, you’ll know that I’ve been following a prompt challenge for that one. And I have another chapter coming for that soon, along with several other challenges I’ll be working on coming up! PLUS, I have a huge multi-chapter fic that a friend and I have been working on (which unfortunately has been put on the back burner for the moment).
> 
> ALL THE FOX AND BUN AHEAD
> 
> But- while those all have set prompts and plots, I also have little pieces I’ve been writing here and there. Ones that don’t necessarily fit with anything else. Whether they’re just little scenarios that I’ve thought up because of a quote, things I’ve written based off asks on my tumblr, or something else, I wanted there to be a place where everything could be posted and organized. 
> 
> **  
> _DISCLAIMERS_  
> **
> 
> As of right now, this work is rated G, but I will change the rating if need be for later chapters. If that does end up happening, I will also place disclaimers on those chapters individually.
> 
> Also- these works contain content featuring Edward Richtofen in a relationship with a female character. If this is something you’re in disagreement with, please either be respectful or refrain from commenting. I will respect you as long as you respect me in return. 
> 
> _ANYWAY NOW THAT ALL THE DISCLAIMERS ARE OUT OF THE WAY_
> 
> This first bit is actually an offshoot of the work _The Truth_ by the amazing @sliestparty935, who featured me as a side character in one of the chapters! I loved the way it was written so much that I had to continue from where my character was left, even if it’s not canon to that fic, lol. Thank you for creating such an amazing story and thank you for letting me be a part of it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting- Kino der Toten, in the universe of the fic _The Truth_
> 
> CW- none, unless ultimis Edward having a bit of a freakout is a content warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is an offshoot of the work _The Truth_ by sparty935, so go give that story a read! It’s not necessary to understand what’s happening in this one, but it is necessary because it’s an amazing story!!

Of course I would be the dumbass to follow them into the portal.

I hit the ground with a thud, my entire body feeling like it had been pulled through ice and fire and lightning all at once. How the hell Elizabeth managed to handle this- more than once, apparently- is beyond me. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I realized that I was staring at the ornate ceiling of a theater. Or what used to be a theater. The more I looked, the more I realized that Elizabeth’s story wasn’t bullshit, because I was looking specifically at the ceiling of the Kino der Toten theater. 

What the actual fuck.

Before I could become zombie food, I decided to see if I could find Elizabeth, or any of the... guys, I guess I could call them now. Or just anything that didn’t want to call me lunch. But before I could actually think about any of that- or what was happening or how I ended up here- I could hear a familiar, distinctly accented voice not far from me.

_‘Stop talking to me!’_

I’d recognize that screech anywhere.

I ran in the direction it came from, rushing up the stage and past the other three of the group who were sitting together. I could make out a vague “who the fuck was that” from one of them- probably Tank- but that was a question for later. Shoving the heavy, dusty stage curtains out of my way, I stumbled through the rubble backstage and towards where the dressing rooms usually hid. I’ve been on enough stages to know the ropes by now. I peered into the door and I could vaguely make out Elizabeth, but my focus lasered in on was the man sliding down the wall and holding his head.

It’s Ultimis Edward Richtofen. 

_Shit._

Elizabeth is already at his side saying something to him, but I can feel my feet moving before I can stop them. I rush and fall to my knees in front of him, removing his hat and tossing it somewhere in the far corner of the room. His eyes are wide and I can’t tell if it’s from confusion or panic, but as I look into them I see something very distinct. Fear.

I take his face gently in my hands, feeling him recoil slightly, but I carefully hold him in place. 

“Hey, look at me,” I say, watching as his eyes dart around the room. “Right here, look at me...” His gaze finally settles on mine, and I let my thumbs lightly trace his cheekbones. “You’re safe. They don’t have any control of you. You are safe, I’ve got you...”

His hands come up and grasp my forearms, and for a split second I brace myself, expecting to get thrown to the ground. Instead, he folds against me, and I can feel him shaking as he takes in a deep, shuddering breath. His face is buried against my shoulder and the only thing I can think to do is place a gentle kiss against his temple, repeating ‘I’ve got you’ over and over, in the most gentle whisper I can manage. He’s holding tight to me, and I hold him tight in return, rubbing his back as I repeat my steady mantra. 

I can feel four sets of very confused eyes on us, but the only thing I give a shit about right now is Edward Richtofen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I WILL LOVE ALL OF THE CRAZY OUT OF ULTIMIS RICHTOFEN


	2. June 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting- Modern Day
> 
> CW- none!

It was only when Edward realized that he hadn’t seen Julia since they had woken up that morning that he knew something was off.

When he thought about it further, he could tell she wasn’t herself when she woke, and that her behavior had been off for a few days prior as well. And he was determined to know why.

After searching the entire house and asking his allies if they had seen her, all with no luck, he went back to the only place left to look- her bedroom. As he approached the closed door, he could hear the faint sound of music from inside, and he sighed in relief knowing where she was. That relief, however, quickly turned to worry as he opened the door and saw Julia laying in bed, wrapped in her blankets and clutching her beloved stuffed fox to her chest. Even through the dim light of the room, he could tell that she had been crying, and he immediately locked the door behind himself before rushing to her side.

“Was ist los, meine liebe?” Edward’s voice was so quiet, he was barely audible over the soft music Julia had playing in the room.

“It’s stupid...” Her voice was choked, and he immediately pulled her up and into his arms. She fell limply against him, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hide the crying she couldn’t stop.

“If it’s causing you to cry like this, then it cannot be stupid.” He carefully stroked her hair, trying his best to calm her. “Bitte, meine liebe... talk to me.”

Julia looked up to him, her swollen eyes breaking Edward’s heart. She gestured weakly to one of the posters lining her wall, and his gaze followed to see what had caused his girlfriend to break so severely. The poster she had motioned to was an image of a man silhouetted in a spotlight, elevated on the very tips of his toes while holding a hat to his head with a single gloved hand.

“ _’Love Lives Forever’_?” He asked, squinting to see as he read off the words at the bottom of the poster. “August 29th, 1958 to... June 25th, 2009?”

She nodded against his shoulder, and he could feel a small trickle of warmth soak through the fabric of his shirt. “This happens every year around the 25th... it’s stupid, I shouldn’t have made you worry-“

“Nein, liebe.” He held her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “May I ask about him?”

“He-“ A choked sob escaped, and he tightened his arms protectively around her. “He was brilliant... a singer, a dancer, someone who just... made the world a better place. He inspired me so much, and he just...”

Edward could feel more wetness through his shirt, and the shaking of her body started again. Since he had met her, even in her worst moments, he had never seen Julia so incredibly broken. He held her tight, gently shushing her and stroking her hair. As he rocked her in an attempt to comfort her, he remembered something she had done in the aftermath of a nightmare. Reluctantly he left her side to get a small bottle of water from the mini refrigerator in the corner of her bedroom. He returned to her, his free hand rubbing circles against her back while he held the water to her lips.

“Drink, meine liebe... you’ve been crying, you need water.” She nodded, moving her hand on top of his atop the bottle as she downed the water.

“I had a dream about him a couple months after he died... he held my hands and spoke to me...”

“He’s with you, meine liebe.” His voice was a whisper, his lips pressed against her temple. He recalled what she had said about his family, and repeated it to her in comfort. “He came to you because he knows you need him... and he’s with you.”

“I miss him... I didn’t even know him and I miss him...” Edward could feel her shaking finally start to lessen, and he continued to gently rub her back to calm her.

“He influenced you, that’s understandable, Liebchen...”

“Yeah...” She finally turned to look at him again, and he tossed the empty bottle aside in favor of carefully wiping the lingering tears away from her cheeks. “Sometimes when I’m dancing it’s like... I can like... feel his energy coming through me...”

“If his influence on your skill was that great, I wish I could have seen him myself.”

Julia appeared to be in thought after that statement, and she left Edward’s arms to cross her bedroom. She rifled through a drawer for a moment before moving over to her dresser. He saw her slip a disc into the bluray player, and she grabbed two sodas from the refrigerator before returning to Edward on the bed.

“This was the last time he was ever recorded,” She laid down against the pillows, and Edward followed suit, pulling the blankets up over both of them as she settled against his side. “He was preparing to go on tour when he passed away... this is the final rehearsals.”

“They were filmed?”

“He did it for all his tours... as archival footage. To see how he could improve for future shows...” Her voice caught on the end of her sentence and immediately Edward kissed her head, relaxing as she nestled against him.

“This Is It?” He read the title from the screen, and she nodded against his shoulder.

“That’s what the tour was going to be called... his ‘final curtain call’, as he put it...” As the dancers spoke in the opening of the film, Edward could see just how impactful this performer was. Not just for Julia, bur for countless others.

“Thank you for sharing this with me, meine schatz. I can see how much he means to you. I’m... honored that you trust me enough to share that with me.” He felt her shift, and then he was looking into her reddened eyes with her hand on his cheek.

“Thank you for wanting to know... not many people bother to ask.”

Before he could respond, the room was punctuated by heavy percussion, and they were soon immersed into the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mainly a piece I wrote for catharsis. It should be fairly obvious who I'm talking about. The anniversary of his death on June 25th, and the anniversary of a different death on July 11th, make this time of year extremely difficult for me. And with everything else that's been piled on over the past few months, between this pandemic and losing my job and ~drama~? Things have not been the best for me. So this was something I wrote to try and get those feelings out.
> 
> Fun fact- connecting the dots! Did you know that the actor who portrayed Finn O'Leary in Mob of the Dead also appeared in one of MJ's videos? Michael Madsen is the antagonist in the video for You Rock My World!


	3. Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting- Der Eisendrache
> 
> CW- none!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact- aside from the first one shot I posted here, I have never attempted to insert myself into the world of the characters. I've always found it easier to bring them to the real world, where it's much more feasible that they would have the opportunity to better themselves and move past the things they had seen and done. SO that being the case, please don't hate me if this is inaccurate lol. I TRIED OKAY??
> 
> Also a huge shoutout to the "anon" who sent me the ask that inspired this on tumblr! I totally don't know who you are. Nope. Noooooooo idea whatsoever. >.>

It doesn’t surprise me that everyone in this group is stubborn.

I don’t blame Tank for not wanting to sleep. Not after what he just had to do. I asked him if he wanted me to stay with him as he stayed on the night watch, but he insisted to me that he could handle himself; that he needed to be alone to process things. I hugged him and told him that he could come find me if he needed me. He answered with a snide innuendo, which I guess means that the events of the night haven’t completely rattled him.

Takeo and Nikolai were already asleep by the time I found my way inside. I could hear Nikolai snoring from down the damn hallway; the noise could rouse the dead on its own, no Element 115 required. Takeo, on the other hand, slept nearly silently. It amazes me how much they truly embody their personalities, even when they aren’t trying.

Tank had mentioned that there were some beds in another part of the castle; apparently where some of the 935 scientists had their rooms while they were conducting their research. As I wandered the corridors, I took in the subtle details I had never noticed before- the little crumbles in the bricks, the scratch marks in the wooden doors, the way the blood painted the walls in a morbidly artful pattern.

_‘Wow, that was way more disturbing than I meant it to be...”_

My thoughts were cut off as I passed by a room with signs of life. Actual life, not undead life. I peered in through the doorway and saw Edward standing at a desk, hunched over as if he were examining something. I had no idea what to do, so I decided to just take my chances.

“Edward?” I knocked gently on the heavy door, keeping my voice soft so as not to startle him. It didn’t work, because he practically jumped out of his skin at the greeting.

“Mein gott, woman!” He turned, a scowl on his face for a moment before he regained his composure.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! I thought I was quiet enough...”

“Nein, nein, it’s alright. I just tend to be a bit... jumpy.”

“Understandable, given the surroundings. And the circumstances.”

“Ja, I suppose you’re right...”

“What are you still doing up? I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I was looking for a place to sleep, actually. I didn’t want to wake up the others, so I figured I’d just wander until I found a spare bed.”

“Wandering is highly inadvisable in this environment, fraulein.” He finally moved away from his desk, coming over and opening the door fully. “If you’d like, you can stay here in my room.”

Didn’t expect that one.

“Are you sure?” I asked, even as I watched him move out of the way of the door. It was subtle, but I saw him nod. “I don’t want to intrude or anything, it seemed like you were working on something...”

“Only looking at old paperwork,” He let me into the room, and I felt a strange sense of serenity come over me. Not something that was easily found in this place. “Back from some of the scientists who used to work with myself and Maxis.”

“Research?”

“Ja. Some of the things that led to this disaster.”

I knew exactly the meaning behind that statement.

“None of this was your fault. You didn’t know any of this would happen.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that it’s my research that-“

“Edward.” He seemed surprised by my use of his first name, which actually didn’t shock me considering the rest of the guys seem to only call him ‘Richtofen’. “None of this is your fault. You’re trying to put everything right. Do not put the blame on yourself here.”

He stared at me for a moment, and I never felt like someone was staring into my soul more.

“I suppose you’re right,” He conceded, and my surprise must have shown on my face because he chuckled. Actually chuckled. “I’m used to the others doubting and distrusting me. I can’t say support is something I’m used to.”

“Well you’ll have to get used to it, because I’ll fight them before I fight you.” He smiled- a real, genuine smile, and the first one I’ve seen from him- and my heart felt like it was about to leap out of my goddamn chest. 

_‘The fuck is wrong with me?’_

Edward finally closed the door, and then it was just us. He shuffled awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat, and he held out his arm in a sweeping motion towards the bed. I couldn’t help but giggle at his attempt at a grandiose gesture; it was the definition of adorable, something I can’t believe just crossed my mind.

“Are you sure it’s alright for me to stay?” I asked, my voice suddenly soft.

“Ja, as long as you feel comfortable,” He rubbed the back of his neck, and for the first time since I met him, he looked nervous. “I’d rather you be here and be safe than out there on your own.”

“Thank you, Edward.”

We stood silently for a moment, before I turned to make my way to the bed. I could hear him rustling around behind me as I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the bed. As soon as I was laying down, the light on the desk shut off, leaving only the moonlight and the faint glow of a candle to illuminate the room. I had my back to him at first, but I could still hear him shuffling around. My curiosity got the better of me, and I rolled over to see him removing his vest, and the belt that held the precious blood vials. He must not have noticed me watching, because he continued disarming himself before settling into the chair near his desk.

“What are you doing?” I asked, immediately kicking myself for sounding like such a dumbass.

“It is advisable that we sleep, especially while we have the time.” I could see his shoulders start to shake, and I could tell the cold was finally getting to him.

“It’s too cold for you to be in that chair.” He eyed me suspiciously, but I pressed on. “Edward, I can see you shivering from here.”

“I am not shivering.” His body betrayed him as a chilled gust came through a crack in the window, a shiver shaking his entire torso. “I will be fine, fraulein.”

“You’re going to freeze to death if you stay there. Get your ass over here and get under the blankets.”

There was silence for a moment, and I instantly regretted my bluntness. I thought he was going to ask me to leave, but instead I heard a soft sigh, and the chair creaked as he stood. I could hear his boots hit the floor, followed by cautiously padding footsteps approaching the bed. I could see him looming over me, and it would have been intimidating had I not just seen how awkward the man could be.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” His voice seemed tense, but he lifted the blankets as he waited for my answer.

“Yes. Now get under the blankets before you get sick.”

“I believe the idea that cold weather causes illness is a mere myth.” I giggled softly at the statement; no matter what, he was still a doctor. He settled in next to me, and as he pulled the covers up over us, we were hit with the realization that the position was much more intimate than we anticipated. Still, it was best for both of us that we stayed warm. “Are you warm enough?”

“Are you?” His body answered for him, another shiver running up his spine. I looked him in the eyes for a second, and before I could even realize what I was doing, I moved closer to him. His eyes went wide as I wrapped my arm around his waist, pressing myself against him in an attempt to share my body heat with him.

“Was ist das?” His voice was barely a whisper, and I could feel him briefly tense nervously against me. After that, he relaxed, and I could feel his arm come up and wrap around me in return.

“I’m not having you getting sick...” My own voice was just as quiet as his. “Myth or not... you can’t get chilled and get sick. We need you.”

I wasn’t sure who I was trying to convince more- him or myself- that it was only so he didn’t catch a chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please please please don't hate me if this isn't one hundred percent accurate. I don't know the ins and outs of DE like others do, so I could have gotten the part about the castle wrong.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting- Modern Day
> 
> CW- none!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. This one came out of nowhere, and it was all because the amazing skellytrash on tumblr gave me the prompt of ‘first kiss’! It took a couple days, but I think I got something that works pretty well!
> 
> Also suspend your disbelief and pretend that I actually did my work when I was in college lmao.

It didn’t seem to matter how long he had been in the house, Edward always seemed to forget that the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom could provide him with water. Inevitably, he would find himself waking during the night, wandering down to the kitchen in search of a drink, and returning to his room before remembering that he put forth far more exertion than he needed to. 

This night was no exception.

As usual, he found himself meandering down to the kitchen in the late hours, long after the rest of the house had made their way to bed. He padded softly down the hall, being careful not to hit any of the creaking spots on the floor as he passed by the rest of the bedroom doors. The fact that he seemed to have memorized each and every loose floorboard, but not the attached bathroom, was something that earned an amused snort as he made his way down the staircase.

Something he didn’t expect to see as he rounded the corner was Julia sitting at the kitchen island, her laptop open in front of her and a stack of notebooks and textbooks surrounding it. He stood watching her silently, not wanting to startle her out of her focused state, and he could tell from the half lidded gaze at the screen in front of her just how tired she must have been. A moment of quiet key tapping passed before he heard her let out a soft ‘whoop’ of jubilation, and he chuckled softly as she moved happily in her seat. She reached over to start flipping the textbooks closed and, as if she had sensed his presence, glanced up right as he decided to enter the room.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” She smiled to him, the brightness coming back to her face as she looked away from the screen and up at him.

“Nein, leider.” He returned the smile, rounding the kitchen island to take a glass from the cupboard. “Too thirsty, I’m afraid.”

“The house does get super dry when we have the heat on. I gotta remember to do something about that.” She started closing the notebooks in front of her as Edward peered over her shoulder at her laptop.

“Something for school again?” He asked, the question earning a soft sigh and a nod from the girl.

“Yeah… stupid shit, all of it.” She closed the laptop, shoving everything to the edge of the kitchen island before hopping down from the stool. “But it’s done now, so fuck that.” 

“I find it amusing that you insist on calling your work that, especially since you put so much work into it.”

“Hey, I’m not going into debt just to fail here. Just because it’s mandatory doesn’t mean it’s not stupid shit.” The two shared a laugh as Julia went to grab a glass for herself, in the process becoming distracted by the bright glow of the moon through the window. “Oh wow, it’s so bright!”

Edward had just enough time to glance out the window before Julia skirted past him, the smile on her face even wider as she pushed the door open leading out to the patio. He followed after her, stepping out into the chilled night air and feeling it straight though his pajamas. Julia didn’t seem to notice the cold, instead leaning against the patio’s edge wall and gazing up at the full moon overhead. He came up beside her, following her gaze and briefly thinking on just how much had changed in their new reality.

“Being nocturnal has its advantages,” She said, turning her smile to him. He met her eyes and immediately he could feel his face start to warm, despite the cool breeze blowing past them. “Can’t stare up at the sun like this.”

“Nor can you see the stars,” He mused, his thoughts beginning to slightly wander. He realized that she must have noticed, because her smile fell slightly. “Mein Vater used to bring my sister and I out on clear nights to look at the stars. On colder nights he would occasionally start a fire, und Mutter would bring us cider she made from apples we’d brought home.”

“I remember you saying your dad would take you and your sister apple picking in the fall…” They stood in silence for only a second, before Julia wrapped her arms around his waist. Edward briefly tensed, but relaxed as he felt her warmth start to ease his chill. “I didn’t mean to-“

“Nein,” His voice was soft, enough to reassure her; then, even softer. “Mutter would have adored you.”

“I wish I could have met them…” Edward’s hand found its way to the back of her head, gently stroking her hair as he felt her hands flatten against his back. “Your family sounded wonderful, Edward…”

“I think they would have felt the same about you,” He felt her shift slightly, and he looked down to see her fixing him with a curious look. “As I said, mein Mutter would have adored you.”

The two held each other’s gaze for a moment, Edward feeling his heartbeat start to quicken as Julia’s arms tightened around his waist. Before his overly analytical mind could process, he could feel himself leaning down to meet her height, feeling her pushing up on her toes to meet him halfway. The hand that had been stroking her hair stilled, resting on the back of her head as he held her close. He felt one of her hands move up to his shoulders, pulling him gently down and closing the gap between them. The warmth that had crept in when he’d wrapped his arms around her turned into full on heat as their lips lightly met. His heart was in his throat, and he could tell that his entire body was stiff, but the only thing he could really feel was the softness of the kiss he was sharing with her.

“About fuckin’ time.”

Edward’s eyes shot open at the sound of Tank’s voice above them, and out of his peripheral vision he could see him leaning out his bedroom window, a smirk plastered on his face. He was about to pull away and admonish his friend, but before he could he felt one of Julia’s hands retreat from his back. Never breaking from their kiss, he watched as Julia lifted her middle finger upwards, the action causing Tank to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Hey, if you’re gonna do anything else, take it inside. I don’t need to see Richtofen getting off on the porch.”

“You sure about that? You seem pretty fascinated by the show so far.” Julia met Tank’s snark with her own, and Edward couldn’t help but laugh at their banter.

“Yeah yeah, you kids have fun. Just remember to use protection, I ain’t playing babysitter for tiny krauts.”

Tank retreated from the window, and Julia broke into her own fit of giggles as she met Edward’s eyes again. 

“He certainly is tactful, isn’t he?”

“I believe you met his tact with your own,” He smiled, but a sigh still left his lips. “I’m sorry we were interrupted, liebling.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” She leaned up, pressing another light kiss to his lips. “Living with them, it’s probably something we’ll get used to.”

“Ja, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it…”

“Hey, if they give us shit we’ll just mess with them. Fair play is fair play.” Julia paused for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought, and Edward brushed a piece of hair away from her face as she came to a realization. 

“You never did get your water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TANK WOULD YOU QUIT COCKBLOCKING US FOR FUCKS SAKE


	5. Fireside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_!!!FLUFF AHEAD!!!_ **
> 
> I forget exactly the prompt I got the inspiration for this little one shot from, but I do remember it was on tumblr and that my dear friend skellytrash encouraged me to go forward with writing it! I LOVE YOU THANK YOU!!!
> 
> This is me with the Ultimis crew, not in any particular game map. Just a generic little camp in the woods.
> 
> TW- none!

A ripple of relief flowed through the group as they, by sheer stroke of extreme luck, stumbled upon what appeared to be an abandoned campsite, and a nice one at that. A tiny cabin, though a bit worn down, stood at the edge of a small lake, and a makeshift fire pit was set up to the side, giving the entire area a comfortable feeling that they hadn’t experienced in ages. Whoever the previous occupants of the site had been, they had left it in good shape, and it was a welcome respite for the allies.

After they had sorted through the remnants left behind in the cabin, finding some cans of food and, mercifully, some instant coffee, they had set out to make the camp their new base. Tank and Nikolai had made quick work of getting a fire started, which offered Takeo the chance to heat up the canned food. Edward gathered some water from the nearby lake and fixed the instant coffee, while Julia gathered the blankets that had been left in the cabin, shaking them out thoroughly before setting them as cushions on the logs surrounding the fire. The setup was calm, peaceful, and it gave them all a reminder of exactly what they were fighting for.

After they had eaten and finished off the coffee, Nikolai and Takeo had promptly passed out, both leaning against their own logs, Takeo with his cap over his face and Nikolai clutching his ever present vodka. Tank had ventured off to find more wood for the fire, ensuring that they would have enough to last at least a couple nights. Julia had gone off to the lake to attempt to clean up, which left Edward the only one still awake at the site. He had no idea what to do with himself; ordinarily, he would be attempting to come up with some convoluted scheme to one up his allies. But as he sat in the small camp that Julia had affectionately called their ‘makeshift home’, he realized that those desires were the farthest thing from his mind. He removed his jacket, marveling for a moment at how comparatively clean his shirt was, before folding it and placing it down on the log beside him. He also removed his cap, staring at it for a moment before starting to polish the rim. 

“Hey, where’d Tank go?” Edward glanced up from his cap to see Julia returning, swiping her hands briskly against her pants in an effort to dry them.

“Dempsey went to go find more wood for the fire,” He said simply, his amusement growing as she folded her arms in front of her chest with a huff.

“I could’ve done that when I went to go wash up.” She grumbled, her annoyance making him chuckle. The amusement he felt quickly turned to surprise as he watched her move closer to him, forgoing the several empty logs around the fire in favor of sitting down next to him. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Nein, of course not.” His voice was unusually soft, surprising both her and himself.

“You okay?” Her question was equally soft, and the concern behind the question didn’t escape his notice. 

“Ja, I’m fine.” He looked over to see doubt written on her face, something he still wasn’t used to. He placed his cap down on the log beside him, turning to face her fully. “You do not have to be concerned for me.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to be.” She fixed him with an even stare, and for the first time in his life he felt as though someone was seeing through the many hardened layers he had built up around himself. “You don’t have to keep yourself closed up, you know. You can tell me if something’s bothering you.”

“The thing is…” He hesitated, before deciding to throw caution to the wind. “There actually _is_ nothing bothering me. The voices have been mercifully silent.”

“That’s good!” She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, and he felt a warmth come to his cheeks at the touch.

“It’s an odd feeling,” He admitted, feeling her curious gaze on him. “My head hasn’t been silent since I was a child.”

“Maybe that’s a sign that things are getting better,” She squeezed his shoulder, and the feeling lingered even after she pulled her hand away. “You deserve the peace.”

“The others, yes…” His voice was uncharacteristically soft, and he had to pull his eyes away from her gaze. “Myself, I don’t believe I’m worthy of that…”

“Yes you are, Edward. You all are.” She said, her voice resolute, then, softer. “Especially you.”

He stared at her for a moment, unsure he’d heard her correctly. She only offered a small smile in return, as if that was all the elaboration needed.

After their brief conversation, Edward found himself simply staring at the small fire before them. The combination of the smoky scent, the crackling sound of burning wood, and the distant lapping of the water against the lake shore had a calming effect on him, nearly lulling him into a trance as he watched the flames flicker before him. Moments of calm were few and far between, simply from the circumstances they found themselves in, but even more so for Edward. In addition to the constant threat of the undead, he was also plagued by the voices that resided inside his mind. That insistent scream of unseen Agarthan overlords, tempting him with the gifts only they could provide. The ones he very nearly succumbed to on multiple occasions, until his unexpected allies helped him to pull away from their influence.

His trance was broken by a soft weight suddenly pressing against his side, and he looked over to see Julia leaning on his arm, her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder. He briefly wondered just how long they had been sitting in silence, but found his mind blanking as he watched her sleep.

Taking care to move as gently as he could, he lifted the arm that Julia was leaning against, wrapping it around her as he brought himself down to the ground. He brought her down with him, so that they were both seated with their backs against the log, his arm still around her as her weight settled against him. He glanced down at her to make sure she was still asleep, and he was struck by the serene expression on her face. For most of his life, he had never allowed anyone to come close to him, both figuratively and literally. He kept his few cohorts always at arms length, knowing damn well they had no reason to trust him. And they voluntarily kept their distance, far too wary of the doctor to dare breach that unspoken barrier. 

A movement broke him out of his thoughts, and his vision refocused as he watched Julia shift against him, her arm draping over his stomach and her head nestling closer against his shoulder. He could feel the heat rising in his face again, the knowledge that Nikolai or Takeo could wake, or that Tank could return, at any moment setting him on edge. But as he watched her sleep, looking so peaceful against him, something shifted in his mind. He was struck with the sudden realization that, despite the multiple warnings that had been given to her, she had still placed her trust in him. And not simply trust, but a level of trust strong enough to allow her to be in her most vulnerable state near him. He closed his eyes and waited, anticipating the voices to return with vengeance, telling him to take advantage of it and rid himself of the ones standing between him and the Aether. 

But those voices never came. The only thing he could hear was the crackling of the fire, and Julia’s soft breathing beside him. Keeping his eyes closed, Edward pulled the blanket down from the log behind him and placed it over top of their legs. He felt her shift closer to him, and the feeling of her warmth beside him had him falling into that trance like state once again. This time, however, he allowed himself to take advantage of the silence his mind had granted him, and let himself drift into sleep.

-*-*-

As Tank made his way back to the small camp they had set up, his arms full with branches to stoke the fire, he could see Nikolai sitting up and taking a long swig from his vodka. On the log adjacent, Takeo was sitting with his katana on his lap, cleaning the blade and checking the shine in the light of the fire. 

“Hey, where’re Jules and the Doc?” He asked, immediately being shushed by Takeo. “What? What’s up?”

“They are catching up on their own sleep.” Takeo said, while Nikolai motioned to the log in front of him with his bottle. Tank couldn’t help but notice the tiny smiles on his allies’ faces, and he placed his branches down on top of the wood pile before sidestepping to the vacant log on Nikolai’s other side.

As his line of vision to the fire became clear, he saw his remaining two allies. Edward and Julia were both seated on the ground, Edward’s back against the log and Julia curled against his side. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, and his cheek was resting gently against the top of her head, while her face was nuzzled against his neck. 

“Well, I’ll be fuckin’ damned,” Tank mused, a bewildered smile coming to him. “Who’da thunk we’d see the kraut all cuddled up?”

“German has been different since girl showed up,” Nikolai said, the statement being met with nods from both Tank and Takeo. “He is not screeching as much. Always with the screeching in Nikolai’s ears...”

“Perhaps this is a sign of things to come,” Takeo placed his katana down, watching as Edward tightened his arms around Julia in his sleep. “That things will improve from here on.”

“I hope so, Tak. I sure fuckin’ hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I LOVE CAMPFIRES AND I LOVE EDWARD THIS WAS THE PERFECT IDEA FOR ME


	6. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**M O A R F L U F F** _
> 
> So this little piece was inspired by the fact that, one- yall wanted more fluff, and two- my town got almost THREE FEET OF SNOW THE OTHER DAY. I love the snow and I love winter, so you can imagine how happy I am lol. 
> 
> Anyway! Just another little fluff piece, inspired by waking up on a cold winter morning with Eddie. Primis or Ultimis, whichever strikes your fancy, though I do think this lends itself much more to Primis. 
> 
> Setting- Modern day  
> TW- none!

Winter was out in full force, and Edward could feel it in his bones. Perhaps it had been the great amount of time he and his allies had spent outdoors that alerted him to the change in weather. Or perhaps it was his acute hearing, picking up the subtle creaking and shifting of the house as snow piled up on the roof. Maybe it was simply the fact that he had gotten up during the night for a drink, and his glance out the window showed at least eight inches of snow on the ground, with more being added by the hour.

Or perhaps it was something else altogether. Despite the obvious chill in the air, he felt nothing but warmth as he lay awake. The fact that he was in a house with quality heating and laying in large bed with plentiful blankets not withstanding; there was a much more significant warmth he felt as he shifted slightly onto his back. He finally opened his eyes, looking down and seeing Julia curled up against his side. The warmth of her body, combined with the warmth he felt in his chest every time he woke beside her, was enough to keep the most vicious chill at bay. 

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, the action causing her to stir. 

“Guten morgen,” He whispered, bringing a hand up and gently brushing a piece of hair away from her eyes. His touch trailed down to her cheek, and a smile came to his face as she leaned into his hand. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm...” She nuzzled her nose against his, the action making Edward’s face flush. Despite her frequent displays of affection, acts with such gentle intimacy were still something he was getting used to. She opened her eyes, and his heart skipped as she met his gaze. “Did you?”

"Ja... it certainly helps when there’s so much keeping me warm.” He laughed softly as she pulled the blankets up further, burying herself up to her nose.

“I have too many, I know,” She giggled as he pulled the blankets down, uncovering her face. “I suppose I don’t need quite as many now, since get to snuggle up with you every night.”

“However you’re comfortable, meine liebe,” He felt her hand glide over his shoulder, coming to rest at the nape of his neck, and a shiver ran through him as her fingers toyed with his short hair. “Though I wasn’t only referring to the blankets.”

“Was it too warm in here? I thought I remembered to turn the heat down-” Her tired voice became concerned, and he couldn’t help his laugh as he watched the realization of his words dawn on her. “Wait... you were talking about this, weren’t you.”

“I was, ja.”

“Don’t mind me, I’m sleepy and stupid.”

“You’re still waking up, liebchen,” He reasoned, smiling amusedly as she pouted at him. “It’s a natural response.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m just stupid,” Her voice was light, showing that she was joking, and her playful pout changed to a tender smile as she pulled him closer. They shared several languid kisses, Edward reveling in the softness of Julia’s lips, before he let his forehead come to rest against hers. “Still warm enough?”

“Perfectly warm enough.”


	7. Fireside Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF AHEAD
> 
> So this is a little bit of a sequel to the one shot I posted a few days back- the one where I fell asleep against Ultimis Edward by the campfire. I wanted to continue the story, and I also wanted to put a little bit of conversation between Edward and Tank in here as well. I just love writing dialogue between the two of them.
> 
> TW- none!

For the first time since he was a child, Edward could feel himself waking peacefully. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually slept, let alone with a level of security and comfort. It was wholly unfamiliar, but a welcome feeling all the same. 

And then he became acutely aware of the warmth against his side, assuredly not coming from the lingering embers of the fire. He recalled the previous night- the conversation they had shared, her hope that things were going to get better, and her insistence that he also deserved a chance to better himself. He recalled the smile she had given him, and the way his face had warmed at the action. The way that warmth had moved through his entire body when she had fallen asleep against him, trusting him in her most vulnerable state. The way the voices had fallen silent with her beside him. 

Carefully, and without unwrapping his arm from around her, Edward removed his gloves, placing them on the log beside his cap before turning his attention back to Julia. He watched her sleep for a moment, feeling a strange sensation take hold in his chest as he studied the serene expression on her face under the faint light of the climbing sunrise. Reaching up with a bare hand, he brushed a piece of hair away from her face, the action showing a level of tenderness he didn’t know he was capable of.

“Morning, sleeping ugly.” Tank’s voice shot Edward out of his revery, and he looked up to see the Marine with an irritating smirk on his face. “‘Bout time you joined us.”

“Be quiet, Dempsey,” Edward hissed, glancing around the fire pit to see that, thankfully, his other two allies hadn’t yet woken. He looked to Julia and let out a sigh, thankful to see that she hadn’t woken at Tank’s interruption. “If you had woken her, I would have ended you.”

“So what’s goin’ on with this anyway?” Tank’s voice was much softer with this question, and Edward was taken aback by the sincerity of it.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean _this_ ,” He flapped a hand in their direction, and Edward’s face got even warmer. “Last night I came back with firewood and the two of you were snuggled up like you’re on your goddamn honeymoon.”

Edward remained silent, his gaze shifting back to Julia, still nestled against him.

“She and I spoke briefly last night, and afterwards she fell asleep against me.” Tank could tell that Edward seemed conflicted, and he scooted himself a bit closer to them so he could keep his voice quiet. “I didn’t want to disturb her, so I allowed her to stay asleep.”

“That doesn’t explain the blanket and the snuggling,” Tank stated, looking pointedly at the way Edward’s arms were still wrapped tightly around the girl. “Seems to me like it’s more than just sleeping.”

“I... don’t have an answer to that, Dempsey.” He glanced up at Tank, and he realized that his internal struggle must have shown on his face. “I wanted her to be comfortable.”

“Never thought I’d see the day where you actually cared about someone. Especially not like this.”

“The voices have been silent.” The two looked at one another, Tank nodding for Edward to continue. “For the past few weeks... they’ve all but abandoned my mind. I wonder if it coincides with us becoming closer.”

“What, like she scared ‘em off or something?”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps the fact that I feel like I have something else to fight for.”

“Well shit, doc. Sounds like you just answered my question.” 

The two fell silent as Julia stirred, letting out a soft whine as she stretched out her arms and legs. To Edward’s surprise, after her stretch she curled closer to him, nuzzling his shoulder briefly before opening her eyes. She looked around for a moment, gaining her bearings before she finally saw what she was leaning against. A small smile came to her face as she saw him awake, and that sensation in his chest intensified as he met her half lidded gaze, returning the smile.

“Guten morgen.” He said, his voice soft as he reached up and pushed her hair away from her face once again. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see that the gentleness of his voice had taken Tank by surprise, a fact that made him smile just a bit wider.

“Hey,” Almost by instinct, she leaned into his hand, and he couldn’t bring himself to move away from the touch. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Ja, better than I have in quite a while. I hope you did as well?”

“Yeah... you make a really good pillow.” Beside them, Tank snorted, and Julia pulled away from Edward’s hand to turn and glare at him. “The fuck you laughing at?”

“Not laughing at you, doll.” Tank chuckled as Edward’s eyes narrowed at him, the couple a matching picture of annoyance. “This cutesy shit is just too much for me.”

“Yeah, well once all this is over I’ll have to help you get laid.”

“I mean, if you’re offering...”

“Dempsey-“ Edward’s arms tightened around Julia, and she giggled softly at his sudden protectiveness.

“I don’t think the kraut’s too fond of that idea, Jules.”

“I didn’t mean _me_ , shithead,” She took one of Edward’s gloves and threw it at Tank, hitting him square in the face. The trio shared a laugh, a new feeling of camaraderie settling between them. “But hey, you could always watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST LOVE CUTE STUFF OKAY


End file.
